


toothbrush

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: On this bed, I will tell you my secrets, I'll paint them on your skin with my mouth; and I know that this won't last forever, but atleast I have you now.orAfter heated nights, and messy bedsheets, Minghao realizes he's falling for Seungkwan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i decided to transfer this little drabble from my twitter to here, since i just kind of felt like it'd be more orderly that way in terms of the things i write. not to mention, i just decided to do this on a whim while writing another boohao thing *wink wink* which i hope i can finish soon.
> 
> as always, thank you to everyone who reads and supports me. i hope you're all safe, and healthy wherever you are.

Minghao scrolls through his Instagram feed on his phone absentmindedly when he feels the left side of the bed move, the body next to him shifting positions. Minghao looks over to the direction of the said movement and tries to stop the way the corners of his lips curl up. 

In amusement or in fondness, Minghao doesn’t know.

Seungkwan has turned over, his back facing Minghao as the blankets slip off his upper body, hanging delicately over his hips.

Minghao thinks he’s beautiful and he reminds himself to take a breath; desperately tries to stop himself from tracing the smooth planes of Seungkwan’s back with his fingers.

Minghao realizes he’s been doing this often, controlling his urges for Seungkwan the morning after; once he’s finished turning Seungkwan into a sobbing mess against his sheets. Because this is a different kind of urge, an urge that isn’t completely physical anymore. 

Minghao _ feels it _ , this longing, this affection, deep in the crevices of his heart and he tucks these feelings away, simply because he doesn’t want to deal with them. He thinks it’s easier this way.

Minghao is brought out of his reverie when Seungkwan finally faces him, sleepy eyes blinking open before giving Minghao a smile that brings the apples of his cheeks up. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Minghao murmurs, his voice low as he reaches over to run his fingers through Seungkwan’s locks.

_ Shit.  _

Was Minghao overstepping--

“G’morning…” 

Seungkwan hums approvingly at the feeling of Minghao’s fingers in his hair, the boy snuggling further into the sheets, just enough to expose his shoulders. Seungkwan looks up, tilting his head up slightly for him to meet Minghao’s gaze. 

Minghao allows himself to look, letting his eyes wander over to the hickeys that are littered all over Seungkwan’s neck and upper chest.

It’s pretty. Seungkwan is pretty. He always is, unquestionably.

Every time Seungkwan gets into Minghao’s bed, Minghao treats him like a blank canvas with his mouth, painting Seungkwan’s body with new marks and renewing others on every damn portion of skin that Minghao can reach. He uses his fingers too, to bruise, to grip Seungkwan in ways that are not just out of pleasure, but out of possessiveness. 

Minghao of course, doesn’t tell him this.

Minghao doesn’t just paint, he also composes.

Minghao loves to make Seungkwan sing, makes Seungkwan’s voice go pitches higher, decibels louder, whenever he’s being filled, by Minghao’s fingers, by his cock; sometimes both.

He always makes sure that Seungkwan cries out his name. That was a given.

Seungkwan is a work of art, and with Minghao being an artist, it was inevitable that they were drawn to each other from the very beginning. An inescapable truth.

Minghao doesn’t blame Seungkwan for being the center of his attention though. Seungkwan also liked the attention anyway, mostly because it was from Minghao.

No one gets attention from Minghao. Seungkwan, though, was ever the exception.

“Sleep well?” Minghao asks, watching the way Seungkwan sits up to scoot closer to him on the mattress. 

Minghao can never stop himself from watching Seungkwan, but then again, Minghao doesn’t want to stop.

Seungkwan wraps his arms around Minghao’s neck and Minghao obliges, even gripping Seungkwan’s hips and lifting Seungkwan up slightly to let him settle on his lap.

By now, the blankets have gone all the way down Seungkwan’s backside, and there are more blotches of red and purple scattered all over his thighs and his ass. 

Minghao rests his much larger hands on the dip of Seungkwan’s back, but indulges himself in touching Seungkwan a bit more, letting his palms wander over the smooth skin of his sides.

Seungkwan sighs, nodding as he brushes his thumb over Minghao’s lower lip.

“Mhm, I did sleep well. Did you?” Seungkwan asks softly, enjoying the serene atmosphere of Minghao’s apartment. It was the weekend, and not later than 6 am, meaning that the city was probably still asleep. 

“So, so.” Minghao answers, parting his lips for Seungkwan slightly before he nips at the pad of Seungkwan’s thumb.

Seungkwan giggles before brushing the tip of his nose against Minghao’s. They both close their eyes, breathing in sync as they press their foreheads against each other.

_ Fuck. It’s there again. _

That  _ feeling _ , that warmth that spreads across Minghao’s chest whenever Seungkwan does this. Whenever Seungkwan expresses himself in ways that are intimate and open.

It makes Minghao yearn and  _ ache  _ for more than just sex, makes Minghao crave for more than just Seungkwan’s body; which just so happens to be painfully perfect against his.

Minghao doesn’t just want to keep Seungkwan in his bed. He wants to keep a whole lot more than that. 

Maybe Minghao wants to keep a piece of Seungkwan’s heart. If he could have all of it, god forbid, he gladly would.

Minghao doesn’t want to admit this to himself just yet, but he nearly does when Seungkwan pouts and presses a soft kiss onto his lips.

“You should try to get more shut eye. Give those thoughts of yours a break, please? They always keep you up at night.”

_ What happens when all these thoughts are about you? _ Minghao hears his own voice say in his head.

“I’ll try.” Minghao answers gruffly, leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss along Seungkwan’s jawline.

“What about you paint more later? I’m sure that’ll help.” Seungkwan suggests, letting out a gasp when Minghao’s tongue traces along a fresh hickey from last night.

_ You’ve been the subject of every one of my paintings lately. _

Minghao hums, smiling against Seungkwan’s skin before meeting his gaze again. Seungkwan’s eyes are soft and brown as he pouts again with those full, pretty pink lips.

“I’m worried about you, hyung.” Seungkwan mumbles, leaning into Minghao’s touch when he cups Seungkwan’s face with his palm.

“You always worry about me.” Minghao replies back, groaning a little when Seungkwan moves his hips just a little, Minghao’s length semi-hard against Seungkwan’s behind.

Seungkwan flushes, cheeks rosy from clearly feeling Minghao’s crotch against him. 

“I can’t help it. I care about you a lot.” Seungkwan blurts out, unashamed, leaning in again to kiss Minghao for the nth time this morning. This time the kiss is deep, and it feels  _ intimate _ .

Minghao feels like his heart might burst.

“Me too…” Minghao whispers, just barely, against Seungkwan’s mouth. Minghao isn’t ready to bear his heart out like this yet, not like Seungkwan who always has his heart displayed for everyone to see.

Minghao is scared and anxious that he isn’t special compared to the other people Seungkwan might’ve opened up his heart to previously. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Seungkwan manages to mumble out, his tongue sliding against Minghao’s as the kiss becomes more heated. 

Minghao is already gripping onto Seungkwan’s hips, rolling against him to create more friction between their bodies.

“Will you?” Minghao questions, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown as he watches Seungkwan rock against him.

_ Beautiful. _

Minghao just wants to hear Seungkwan say it again. He’s so greedy.

“Yes, of course I’ll take care of you, hyung.” Seungkwan moans when Minghao grabs his ass, squeezing the plump skin. “I’d be glad to.”

Minghao nips Seungkwan’s earlobe, spreading Seungkwan’s ass cheeks to trace his sensitive rim with his middle finger. Seungkwan gasps and shakes in Minghao’s hold.

Minghao absolutely loves it.

“You sure? You might still be sore from last night. You know that I never hold back with you.”

Seungkwan bites his lower lip and nods, pressing against Minghao’s hand and flushing from his words.

“Mm, I’ll be fine since I’m still pretty stretched open. J-Just lube up to be sure?” Seungkwan stutters when Minghao brushes his lips against Seungkwan’s shoulder and presses a kiss there.

“Sure, baby. Anything. I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Minghao murmurs, taking the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table to start coating his length.

Minghao feels his chest ache again, feels his heart squeeze. 

He feels like the more he speaks, the more he lets Seungkwan in like this, into the emotions that he’s been preventing himself from feeling. 

Doing so makes Minghao feel more vulnerable than ever, makes him feel like he’s been sliced open and left cold on a table to bleed out every secret and unsaid thought that he’s been keeping in for so long. 

“You’re so good to me, hyung.” Seungkwan mumbles as he lines himself up with Minghao’s dick before sinking down slowly, causing Minghao to let out a pleasured groan from Seungkwan's heat. 

Seungkwan moans and lets out a shaky breath once he’s fully seated onto Minghao, the slide easy from the lubricant and the previous night’s events.

“Ready?” Seungkwan smiles and kisses Minghao fully on the mouth, Minghao’s strong arms wrapping around his waist to pull him close, chest to chest.

Seungkwan rides Minghao till he’s breathless.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, fingers intertwined, limbs entangled.

  
  
  
  


When Minghao and Seungkwan wake, it’s already half past noon. They shower together like they always do, before getting dressed.

Minghao is back on his bed again, wearing a pair of loose joggers and a plain white tee all while going through the various pictures on his camera roll. He tries not to take note of how it’s almost completely filled with Seungkwan’s photos, tries to ignore the photo album on his phone just for Seungkwan.

Minghao has been like this lately, browsing through a lot of things and going through the motions of the day like he’s freestyling on the dance floor.

Minghao turns towards the bathroom when he hears the door open, and he feels the air being punched out of his lungs at the sight that he sees.

Seungkwan is wearing Minghao’s favorite blue shirt (Minghao’s own undoing for offering it to him), the sleeves long and going past his wrists. The shirt as a whole, stops at Seungkwan’s upper thighs, and it gives contrast to the way Seungkwan’s skin is covered in warm hues of red and pink. It’s a sight to see, most especially since Seungkwan is always glowing post sex.

Seungkwan is brushing his teeth (Seungkwan has his own toothbrush next to Minghao’s by the sink), tilting his head in question at Minghao who probably looks like a fool with the way his mouth is slightly open.

Seungkwan quickly finishes washing his mouth before patting it dry with a towel, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Apparently, Minghao is still staring at him, before turning away to busy himself with a random game on his phone.

Seungkwan laughs, approaching Minghao and standing in front of him while crossing his arms.

“What is it? You looked a little lost there.” Seungkwan teases before sitting down at the edge of the bed, Minghao reaching out to wrap his arm around Seungkwan’s slim waist to pull him next to him.

“Just spaced out, that’s all.” Minghao mutters, ears red.

Seungkwan snorts, pressing a kiss onto Minghao’s cheek. “Sure, you were.”

Minghao tries not to give away a hint of a smile, but it doesn’t go unnoticed.

Seungkwan knew him well, observed him well. It was hard to hide from Seungkwan with how kind and accepting he was.

They stay in comfortable silence before Seungkwan breaks it with a faint question.

“Mm?” Minghao turns to him, one of his brows raised. He didn’t catch whatever it was that Seungkwan said.

Now it’s Seungkwan’s turn to blush, fiddling with his fingers before clearing his throat.

Minghao finds it absolutely endearing.

“I-I was...uh..wondering if you were busy today.” Seungkwan asks, focused on toying with the sleeves of Minghao’s shirt.

Minghao licks his lips and shakes his head, murmuring a  _ “No, why?” _ , just loud enough for Seungkwan to hear.

“It’s because...I was wondering, if I could stay longer? But only if you want me to. I understand if you’re not into that.”

Minghao honestly doesn’t know if Seungkwan is doing this on purpose: punching the air out of his lungs.

“No, no, I-”

“N-No?” Seungkwan turns to him, eyes wide in surprise, a flash of hurt passing through his expression.

Minghao immediately panics and starts running off with his mouth, something so characteristically unlike him.

God, he can’t fuck this up. Seungkwan is literally asking if he could be with him longer. 

_ Damn it. _

“I-I mean no in the sense that--  _ ah fuck _ , what I mean is that I’m  _ definitely _ into that, and yes, you can stay. Of course you can stay.” Minghao rambles out, Seungkwan’s eyes brightening significantly at each word he hears.

_ “Stay _ , Seungkwan. Please stay.” Minghao finishes, his heart hammering against his chest as Seungkwan’s gaze softens, his smile unwavering as he leans in close to intertwine their fingers together.

Even like this, their hands fit like a puzzle, like they were meant to hold each other for days, for years, for eons.

“I’d love to stay. I’ve always wanted to, Minghao.”

And stay, Seungkwan does.


End file.
